


Beginnings(?) Redux

by joli_camarillo



Category: All Rise (TV 2019), Chicago Fire, Mistresses (US TV), Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Just Married, Lost friendship, M/M, Married Life, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY DRABBLES AND MORESTATION 19ALL RISEROSEWOODCHICAGO FIREMISTRESSES (US)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Kat Noonan/Mike Boyce, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (past), Victoria Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 28
Kudos: 19





	1. STATION 19-MAYA AND JACK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [LeesyLoves](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LeesyLoves), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Nightbyrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightbyrd3/gifts), [Kehkeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehkeh/gifts), [emotozeextremo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotozeextremo/gifts), [TR3SSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR3SSA/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [Sun_Rise_6710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Rise_6710/gifts), [Reidskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidskitty/gifts), [Wisconsin_Girl19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisconsin_Girl19/gifts), [asa2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asa2/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAYA AND JACK-THE END

At shift end, Jack waits at the front entrance of 19 for Maya to finish  
dressing and depart the station. "I left some things at your house," he  
states flatly, when she appears.

"I could bring them next shift", she offers.

"May I get my property from your home, CAPTAIN?", he repeats.

 _WHOA_ ..."Yes...sure...follow me, I guess."

He's already walking away.

Captain Bishop watches Jack quickly pack the dozen or so shirts, pants, underwear,  
toothbrush, etc mostly in silence, the few attempts at banter she'd attempted falling  
flat.

When he walks toward the front, Maya trails after him. "It IS Valentine's Day, old buddy,  
old pal...I'd be amenable to letting you throw me a a one-off VDAY hump?", she quips,  
half-joking, mostly seriously."

A tiny worm of desire to do just as she suggests makes itself known: Jack strangles it in it's  
infancy, then slashes it's throat, douses it with gasoline, and sets it afire. "No thanks." And  
he leaves. No 'GOODBYE', or 'THANKS', or 'KILL YOURSELF'...just...GONE. The friendship, the good sex,  
the comradeship, the RESPECT...GONE. Maya shuts-off all of the lights, and gets into bed, grieving  
her losses....in her part in facilitating them.


	2. ALL RISE-LEMILY (EMILY AND LUKE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Luke; Luke and Emily
> 
> ALL RISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te quiero, y te adoro:  
> I want you/care for you and adore you
> 
> Si-acompañame me al terapeuta, por favor:  
> Yes-come with me to the therapist please
> 
> Será un placer:  
> It's my pleasure (future)

Valentines Day, 2020. Since leaving her ex-husband in January of the past  
year, the is the first VDAY Emily Lopez has actually looking forward to. A new  
MAN, and new, HOPEFUL outlook on what life holds for her. The speed with which  
she'd fallen for the handsome, ambitious bailiff turned law clerk surprises her. The  
depth and strength of her caring, the intensity of it, scares her at times. One night  
in January, she blurted the "L WORD" after a night of the most satisfying sex of her life  
(one of the many she's experienced since getting together...Luke is MAGNIFICENT in bed,  
touching places within her she never knew COULD be reached-her best friend and room-  
mate, Sara, who has LOTS of experience with Men of Color, had told her that 'The Brothers  
get to the pussy UNDERNEATH where others have gotten to- the pussy a woman never  
knew was even there'-and she is a BELIEVER, after being with Luke)...

Apart from that, he is so CARING, and THOUGHTFUL, so patient and understanding of her  
need to heal from the trauma of her failed marriage. At lunch today, she said to him, "I  
never dreamed I'd ever say this, but I'm kinda glad that Joe hit me; I would never have  
met you, never understood the meaning of true love. I don't mean to scare you, but I care for  
you so DEEPLY, and I worry all the time that some ugly thing from my experience with Joe will  
come back, some flash-back that I can't control, some innocent gesture that you might make  
that Really IS just a loving gesture that I mis-interpret to mean something entirely different,  
and I..."

Taking both of her hands in his, Luke says, as gently as he can, "M...shhhhh...you have explained  
all of that to me, and I'm STILL HERE- **we'll never stop** putting in the work. You gotta  
relax, Baby. In fact, I want to join you at your therapist's, if it's okay...I'm RIGHT HERE."

"That you would do that (she blows out a breath), shows me all that I need to know. "Te quiero,  
y te adoro. Si-acompañame me al terapeuta, por favor."

He smiles, genuinely pleased. "Será un placer."


	3. STATION 19/ROSEWOOD-VILLA AND HERRERA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with her cousin Andrea, visiting from Seattle,  
> is a special type of high for Detective Annalise Villa.

"Valgame, Prima!" (Wow, Cousin). "Is this the first time that we've both been serious about  
someone at the same time?"

"Andy", as she's known, laughs delightedly. "Tal vez, Prima" (could be, Cousin). We have been  
involved at the same time, but never MARRIAGE serious."

They agree that their current situations are much different than any previously, that what they  
have with their beaus is REAL, and that Annalise, at least, is deep in love for the first time since  
EDDIE. Andy cared for Ryan and Jack, but in love...no. Villa asks her cousin if she is competing against  
the 'ghost' of Claire, Robert's deceased wife. Andy answers NO, very decisively. She is as confidant as she  
can be that Robert is as in love with her as she is with him.

"I'll always carry a part of Eddie with me; but _Rosie_ ...Rosie brought me back to life,"  
Villa says.

"The same for Ry and I, just not quite in the same way. We were friends for so long, and I cared for  
him so much...his death floored me, but if something ever happened to ROBERT: if he were to die,  
I may as well die too."

"Wau...te tiene empelotada (wow-he has you addicted to the dick).

Andy retorts, "Careful, mal hablada (rude). And it's not just THAT. It's the WHOLE Robert Sullivan. The sex  
is excellent, but he's a caring, compassionate, driven man-he makes me want to be better."

Bumping fists, they order from the dessert cart. The discussion segues to Pruitt's long-standing desire  
to reunite Ryan and Andy, and his guilt over the disastrous result of his manipulations (convincing Ry that  
his returning to Seattle would end with he and his long time hook-up getting together permanently, despite  
Andy's feelings for Robert Sullivan); if not for his behind-the-back meddling, the young man would not have  
lost his life. Annalise reveals her constant worry that Rosie's heart issues will end in his early demise, which is  
why she's so eager to marry him and have his baby(ies).

"Tio Pruitt needs to butt the fuck out of your life, in that respect. I told him it's half-creepy, and he hung  
up on me."

"Pruitt Herrera", Andy intones gravelly, forking some cheesecake into her mouth. "Tell me some more about  
Rosie," she urges. "You really want to marry Rosie?"

"If he doesn't ask me soon, I AM going to ask him," Annalise states, seriously. "He gets me. He  
looks at me, and BUM! Mojadita!" (BOOM! I get wet).

"Mmmm-COCHINA!" (Damn, piggy), Andy mock scolds her first cousin. "I know what you mean, though-  
I think about Robert all day, and when he's not with me I CRAVE him."

Annalise snorts. "Who can blame you, as fine as he is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie (Luñez) Villa's deceased first husband
> 
> Claire (Sullivan) Robert's deceased first wife


End file.
